


1001 śmierci Deana Winchestera

by gizmolog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester umiera, na tysiąc sposobów, plus jeszcze jeden. Zupełnie kanonicznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Śmierć pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> Postawiłam przed sobą trudne zadanie opisania za pomocą drabbli tysiąca jednej śmierci, które spotkały Deana w odcinku _Miejsce tajemnic_. Znaczy, Sam twierdził, że tych śmierci było kilkaset, ale czemu by nie pójść dalej i nie napisać ich pełnego tysiąca? Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.
> 
> Będę wdzięczna za podsuwanie wszelakich pomysłów na szybkie i skuteczne uśmiercenie Deana. Część wymyślę sama, kilka wezmę z kanonu, w tym z owego odcinka, ale nie mam złudzeń, że własnymi pomysłami zdołam wypełnić cały ten fanfik.

Jest zwykły wtorek. Sama budzą dźwięki _Heat Of The Moment_ , a potem Dean, któremu nawet perspektywa rychłej śmierci nie odebrała apetytu, zaciąga go do najbliższego baru. Przy śniadaniu omawiają aktualną sprawę i ustalają, że podejrzane miejsce odwiedzą po zapadnięciu zmroku.

W środku nocy wystraszony właściciel lokalnej atrakcji turystycznej strzela do Deana. Trzymając umierającego brata w objęciach, Sam modli się o cud. Przecież nie minął jeszcze rok odkąd Dean zawarł pakt z demonem! To nie powinno się dziać, Boże!

Dean i tak umiera.

Chwilę później Sama budzi piosenka Asii. Znów jest wtorek, _ten sam_ wtorek, który w międzyczasie przestał być zwykły.


	2. Śmierć druga

Przy wtórze _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam budzi się po najdziwniejszym śnie od lat. Potem jednak okazuje się, że dzisiaj też jest wtorek, a wydarzenia ze snu Sama, albo raczej z _wczoraj_ , powtarzają się zadziwiająco dokładnie.

Choć Dean nie wierzy, że to wszystko już się stało, daje się przekonać, żeby odwiedzili osobliwy punkt za dnia.

Tym razem Żniwiarz nie czeka, tylko zgarnia Deana chwilę po tym, jak Sam zdołał zmienić przyszłość. Samochód starszego pana z baru potrąca jego brata i Dean po raz drugi tego dnia umiera w objęciach Sama.

Sama, którego budzi piosenka Asii. Znowu jest ten przeklęty wtorek.


	3. Śmierć trzecia

Słysząc po przebudzeniu _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam nie ma już złudzeń. Nie śnił. Nadal jest wtorek. Dean pewnie znowu umrze.

Mówi to Deanowi w barze przy śniadaniu. Dean uważa, że Sam ześwirował, ale ulega mu, dla świętego spokoju.

Sam pilnuje brata jak źrenicy oka. Przekonuje go, żeby nie szli do osobliwego punktu nocą, ratuje przed zderzeniem z pędzącym samochodem. Stara się przewidzieć wszelkie wypadki, zapobiec im.

Ale kiedy wieczorem na Deana spada wielkie biurko i zgniata go na miazgę, Sam nie czuje zaskoczenia ani rozpaczy. Prędzej rezygnację.

Pobudka przy piosence Asii też go nie dziwi. To po prostu _wtorek_.


	4. Śmierć czwarta

Radiowy budzik zaczyna wyć _Heat Of The Moment_. Sam się budzi, ale dłuższą chwilę leży z zamkniętymi oczami. Niestety nie wpada na pomysł jak uratować Deana.

Nawet kiedy już wstaje, milczy. Na śniadanie niczego nie zamawia, bez słowa łapie spadający z tacy sos, nie rozmawia o sprawie ani o trzech poprzednich wtorkach. Może to coś zmieni.

Po wyjściu z baru ciągnie Deana w przeciwną stronę, żeby nie wpadł znów pod samochód. Dean, idąc tyłem, próbuje go nakłonić do mówienia. I nagle znika. W otwartej studzience kanalizacyjnej.

Musi być głęboka, bo Sam zdąża tylko tam zerknąć, zanim budzi go piosenka Asii.


	5. Śmierć piąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższą śmierć Deana wybrała **die Otter** z Forum Mirriel. Wybrała ją wprawdzie z mojej listy, ale wybór był jej, więc jakby co, to pretensje proszę kierować do niej.
> 
> Wyszedł z tego lekki crossover, ale mam nadzieję, że dla większości czytelników w miarę zrozumiały.

Budząc się przy refrenie _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam ma wrażenie, że ten dzień będzie inny niż poprzednie. Niezwykły. Wyjątkowy. Nie rozumie tego, ale tak czuje.

Ma nadzieję, że oznacza to to, na co ma nadzieję, dlatego postanawia nie mieszać się w rozwój wypadków.

Nie ingeruje więc, kiedy Deana zaczepia na ulicy napakowany blondyn ubrany w zbroję z czerwoną kotarą u ramion. Wielkolud grzmi stylizowanym staroangielskim, że Dean zabił jego brata, Lokiego, toteż zostanie ukarany. Po czym z rozmachem uderza młotem.

Głowa Deana pęka jak melon, mózg pryska dokoła. Samowi jest niedobrze nawet po tym, jak budzi go piosenka Asii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za _kotarę_ , nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Tekst Tony'ego do Thora w _The Avengers_ nadal jest jednym z moich ulubionych w całym Marvel Cinematic Universe.


	6. Śmierć szósta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Taka jedna** z Forum Mirriel.

Tym razem na pierwsze dźwięki _Heat Of The Moment _Sam błyskawicznie obmyśla plan. Potrzebuje tylko kart Deana.__

Przy śniadaniu namawia brata, żeby posiedzieli dłużej, skoro osobliwy punkt odwiedzą nocą. Proponuje partyjkę pokera; wie, że Dean nie oprze się pokusie.

W porze lanczu do baru wchodzi młodziutki mundurowy. Czekając na realizację zamówienia, zauważa Deana.

\- Policja! - krzyczy i wyciąga broń. - Winchester, jesteś aresztowany! Ręce do góry!

Dean próbuje się wyłgać, a Sam go zasłonić, ale wcześniej wypala pistolet w rozdygotanych dłoniach dzieciaka. Czy to dziwne, że kula trafia Deana dokładnie między oczy?

W uszach Sama huk wystrzału zlewa się z piosenką Asii.


	7. Śmierć siódma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **die Otter** z Forum Mirriel.

Obudzony refrenem _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam nie wie, co robić. Próbuje zachowywać się normalnie. _Próbuje_ jest tu słowem kluczowym, jeśli dobrze odczytuje dziwne spojrzenia Deana.

Wracają do motelu, kiedy główną ulicę miasteczka zalewa oślepiające światło. Sam osłania dłonią oczy i patrzy, jak jeszcze jaśniejsza kolumna otacza jego brata, żeby unieść go w powietrze, gdzie Dean zwyczajnie znika.

 _UFO_ , myśli zdumiony. _Dobry Boże, UFO!_

Wie oczywiście, że kosmici nie istnieją. Ale co innego miałoby to być? Przecież nie anioły - to dobrzy goście, nie porywają ludzi.

Słysząc chwilę później piosenkę Asii, Sam jest praktycznie pewny, że wczoraj jego brata zabili obcy.


	8. Śmierć ósma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Haszyszymora** na Forum Mirriel.

Znowu _Heat Of The Moment_ , znowu _wtorek_. Sam nie ma nawet ochoty myśleć, co się stanie tym razem.

Zapłakana dziewczyna, która zaczepia Deana na ulicy, nie wydaje się niebezpieczna. Prosi o pomoc, bo medalion jej zmarłej matki przypadkiem wpadł do akwarium w sklepie zoologicznym.

Sam patrzy na zbiornik zajmujący całe okno wystawowe, zastanawiając się, jak coś mogło tam wpaść _przypadkiem_.

Popełnia błąd.

Spuszczony z oka Dean już nurkuje po zgubę. Dziewczyna jest ładna, a on umie pływać, więc w czym problem?

Problem w tym, że zbiornik zamieszkują jadowite meduzy. Bardzo jadowite.

Zanim Sam może cokolwiek zrobić, budzi go piosenka Asii.


	9. Śmierć dziewiąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Elissa** na Forum Mirriel.

Radio gra _Heat Of The Moment_. Sam wstaje. Ubiera się. Myje zęby. Dean błaznuje.

Wtorek jak osiem poprzednich. Nie żeby Sam liczył.

Po śniadaniu idą uliczką, którą jeszcze nie szli. Dean gratuluje Samowi wyboru drogi, kiedy trafiają na miejscowy cmentarz. Kto wie, co mogą tam znaleźć.

Sam nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć. Ale Dean się upiera, więc...

Całkiem nie-niespodziewanie Sam zostaje rzucony na najbliższy pomnik. Uderzywszy głową w kamień, ledwie widzi, jak humanoidalne coś błyskawicznie dopada Deana, żeby wygryźć mu kawał mięsa z szyi.

Chyba rozrywa tętnicę, bo Sam tylko przez chwilę słyszy mlaskanie, zanim budzi go piosenka Asii.


	10. Śmierć dziesiąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Kiran** na Forum Mirriel.

_Heat Of The Moment_ budzi Sama zdeterminowanego, żeby zachować Deana przy życiu jak najdłużej. Z jego doświadczenia wynika, że największe szanse ma wtedy, kiedy wszystko dzieje się jak pierwszego dnia, więc płynie z prądem.

Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy Dean zaczyna szykować się do opuszczenia motelu, Sam mówi mu o wszystkim. Dean uważa, że Samowi odbiło, ale zgadza się nie opuszczać pokoju, jeśli Sam pójdzie po chińszczyznę. To niewielka cena za życie brata, więc Sam wychodzi.

Po powrocie już od drzwi ma doskonały widok na leżącego na podłodze Deana i wampira wpitego w jego szyję.

Nawet obudzony piosenką Asii sięga po maczetę.


	11. Śmierć jedenasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **die Otter** na Forum Mirriel.

Przy dźwiękach _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że poprzedni dzień właściwie nie był taki zły. Poza zakończeniem. Dlatego chce dopilnować, żeby dzisiaj wszystko było jak wczoraj. Poza zakończeniem.

Wieczorem odmawia pójścia po chińszczyznę. Wyjaśnia swoją decyzję Deanowi, który niechętnie się zgadza. Proponuje nawet, żeby od razu poszli spać; nie lubi przesiadywać do późna z pustym żołądkiem.

W środku nocy Sama coś budzi. Kiedy patrzy w stronę łóżka Deana, w świetle ulicznej latarni widzi faceta w pasiastym swetrze i ciemnej fedorze, który metalowymi ostrzami przytwierdzonymi do palców szlachtuje jego brata.

 _To jakiś koszmar_ , stwierdza Sam, słysząc piosenkę Asii.


	12. Śmierć dwunasta

Sam budzi się przy _Heat Of The Moment_ jakiś niespokojny. Normalnie go nosi, choć to dla niego nietypowe. Z drugiej strony, co w tym wszystkim jest _typowe_?

Po śniadaniu zjedzonym tam, gdzie zwykle, Sam znowu wyciąga Deana na spacer po miasteczku. Jak zawsze wybiera inną drogę, która tym razem prowadzi ich na przedmieścia.

Chodzą już jakiś czas i Dean zaczyna marudzić, że jest głodny, bo pora lanczu minęła, kiedy nagle głowę przeszywa mu strzała.

\- Ja nie chciałam! - krzyczy Doris, kelnerka z baru, biegnąca do nich z łukiem w ręce.

 _Co w tym było_ nie _typowe?_ , myśli Sam obudzony piosenką Asii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć zawdzięczamy **Panterze** , która pomysł na zabicie Deana z łuku podsunęła mi w komentarzu na Forum Mirriel. Żeby było ciekawiej, ta śmierć jest, um, quasi kanoniczna - znaczy, można z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa założyć, że Dean umarł w tym odcinku w ten sposób, tylko tego nie pokazano. A przynajmniej tak można wnioskować z pewnych słów Sama, jakie w tym odcinku padły.


	13. Śmierć trzynasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Anna Potter** na Forum Mirriel.

Kolejny poranek z _Heat Of The Moment_. Sam uznaje, że chciałby odpocząć. Ma dosyć wycieczek po mieście, szczególnie, że niczego one nie zmieniają.

Po śniadaniu w barze bracia wracają do motelu. Sam kładzie się, żeby kontemplować sufit, a Dean z nudów ociosuje kołek. Głośny okrzyk bólu jest dla Sama kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Młodszy Winchester zrywa się na nogi i doskakuje do Deana, z którego pachwiny wystaje myśliwski nóż.

 _Co za idiota struga drewno do siebie zamiast od siebie_ , pomstuje w duchu Sam, próbując zatamować krwotok.

Oczywiście bezskutecznie. Obudzony piosenką Asii ma wrażenie, jakby jego ręce nadal były lepkie od krwi Deana.


	14. Śmierć czternasta

Obudzony dźwiękami _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam postanawia, że ten wtorek też spędzą w motelu. Podczas pobytu Deana w łazience chowa wszystkie ostre narzędzia - tak na wszelki wypadek.

Kiedy wracją ze śniadania kupuje bratu sześciopak piwa, a potem nawet pożycza mu laptop, żeby Dean miał zajęcie. Sam się kładzie, twierdząc, że źle się czuje.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go nagły trzask. Na podłodze leży rozbita butelka, piwo wsiąka w wykładzinę, a Dean charczy, pluje krwią i zwija się z bólu.

Sam próbuje pomóc bratu, ale tak naprawdę może tylko bezradnie czekać, aż obudzi go piosenka Asii. Na szczęście nie czeka długo.


	15. Śmierć piętnasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana zawdzięczamy jednemu z odcinków ósmego sezonu, który widziałam wczoraj.

Przy dźwiękach _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam stwierdza, że nie ma żadnego pomysłu na ten dzień. Pozostaje mu obserwować rozwój sytuacji, czekając na jakieś olśnienie.

Nie doczekuje się.

Są w drodze do baru, kiedy Dean zatrzymuje się bez powodu. Sam zauważa to dopiero po kilku kolejnych krokach; odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Deana. Ten najpierw przygląda się czarnemu iksowi, na którym stoi, a potem podnosi wytrzeszczone przerażeniem oczy i patrzy na Sama.

W następnej chwili na Deana spada wielkie kowadło, które robi z niego krwawy placek.

Po czymś takim kolejna pobudka przy piosence Asii wydaje się rzeczą najnormalniejszą w świecie.


	16. Śmierć szesnasta

Słysząc kolejny raz _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam ma tego dość. Pal licho sprawę zaginionego profesora - lepiej, żeby nigdy się nie znalazł, niż żeby Dean miał znowu umrzeć.

Przy śniadaniu tak długo przekonuje brata do porzucenia sprawy, aż Dean się zgadza. Wracają do motelu, pakują się i wyjeżdżają. Na skraju miasteczka zatrzymują się na stacji benzynowej. Sam tankuje samochód, a Dean idzie zapłacić za paliwo i kupić placek.

Kiedy jakiś klient opuszcza budynek, przez chwilowo otwarte drzwi Sam słyszy:

\- Policja! Winchester, jesteś aresztowany! Ręce do góry!

...po czym budzi się przy piosence Asii z hukiem wystrzału dzwoniącym mu w uszach.


	17. Śmierć siedemnasta

Sam budzi się przy dźwiękach _Heat Of The Moment_ z mocnym postanowieniem poprawy tego, co zaszło poprzedniego dnia. Wie, że muszą zatankować Impalę przed wyjazdem, ale resztę mogą zrobić inaczej.

Choć Dean nie jest zachwycony, kiedy Sam upiera się przy opuszczeniu miasteczka bez śniadania, to ulega namowom brata. Na stacji benzynowej zatrzymują się dobre pół godziny wcześniej niż wczoraj i to Dean tankuje, a Sam idzie zapłacić. Oraz kupić placek, oczywiście.

Akurat kiedy wychodzi z budynku, rozlega się znajome:

\- Policja! Winchester, jesteś aresztowany! Ręce do góry!

Samowi ciasto wypada z ręki. Nawet obudzony piosenką Asii wciąż myśli: _Dean będzie wściekły_.


	18. Śmierć osiemnasta

Gdy tylko słyszy upiorne _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam momentalnie wie, co musi zrobić. Po pierwsze: wymusić na Deanie wyjazd bez śniadania. Pikuś.

Oczywiście zatrzymują się przy jedynej w miasteczku stacji benzynowej - muszą, jeśli chcą gdziekolwiek zajechać. Sam chce. Im dalej, tym lepiej. Wysyła Deana do sklepiku, a sam tankuje paliwo, rozglądając się uważnie.

Zobaczywszy znajomego młodego policjanta, Sam podchodzi do niego, żeby odciągnąć go od Impali pod pozorem zauważenia czegoś podejrzanego.

Skręcają za pobliski róg, kiedy słyszą huk wybuchu i czują falę gorąca. Sam zerka przez ramię na płonącą stację benzynową, po czym siada na łóżku, obudzony piosenką Asii.


	19. Śmierć dziewiętnasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszą śmierć Deana wybrała losowo z mojej listy **Mertle** na Forum Mirriel.

Kiedy rozlega się refren _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam budzi się z przeświadczeniem, że najwyraźniej nie opuszczą tego miasteczka w żaden wtorek. Ostatnie trzy _wtorki_ dobitnie mu to uświadomiły.

Nie wie, co z tą wiedzą zrobić, więc podczas śniadania mówi o wszystkim Deanowi. Ten uznaje, że wystarczy zmienić cokolwiek we _wtorkowej_ rutynie, dlatego zamiast zwyczajowego bekonu zamawia w barze kiełbaskę. Pomysł niby genialny w swej prostocie, tylko że po konsumpcji rzeczonej kiełbaski Dean w drgawkach pada na podłogę i już z niej nie wstaje.

Piosenka Asii budzi Sama przyrzekającego sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie zje w tej knajpie.


	20. Śmierć dwudziesta

Obudziwszy się przy refrenie _Heat Of The Moment_ , Sam zrywa się z łóżka i pędzi do recepcji, żeby poprosić o zmianę pokoju. Może to pomoże...

Człowiek za kontuarem bez słowa bierze pierwszy z brzegu klucz, a potem prowadzi braci - Dean naturalnie pobiegł za Samem - pod drzwi innego pokoju, które otwiera na oścież. Sam protestuje, widząc na drzwiach numer 13, ale Dean przepycha się do środka i wpada na stojącą z brzegu szafę... która oczywiście przewraca się na niego.

Pewnie jest ciężka, bo przed pobudką przy piosence Asii Sam słyszy z ust recepcjonisty zaledwie początek wyjątkowo brzydkiej litanii pod adresem Ikei.


	21. Śmierć dwudziesta pierwsza

Na dźwięk _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam wyskakuje na korytarz sprawdzić numer pokoju. Widok namalowanych dwójki i jedynki uspokaja go, a świadomość, który to _wtorek_ , wita z radością. Dwadzieścia jeden, trzy siódemki, potrójne szczęście. Nie żeby Sam wierzył w zabobony.

Celowo depcze po spojeniach płytek, przechodzi pod drabiną, przepuszcza czarnego kota, żeby przeszedł im przez drogę. Dean drwi z niego, ale Sam ignoruje brata. Wie lepiej.

I kiedy budzi go piosenka Asii, gratuluje sobie w duchu. Dean wprawdzie najpewniej umarł, jak zwykle, ale tym razem Sam przynajmniej nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób. Jedno traumatyczne wspomnienie mniej. To już coś.


	22. Śmierć dwudziesta druga

Tego ranka po pobudce przy _Heat Of The Moment_ Sam się ociąga. Powoli wstaje, jeszcze wolniej się ubiera, w ślimaczym tempie myje zęby i dopiero groźba Deana, że pójdzie na śniadanie sam, wreszcie wygania Sama z łazienki.

Dean praktycznie wybiega na ulicę, tak bardzo śpieszy się do swojej porannej porcji cholesterolu. Nic dziwnego, że nie słyszy ryku silnika samochodu wypadającego zza zakrętu. Kiedy Dean przelatuje nad dachem rozpędzonego auta, Sam w otępieniu myśli o pełnym pęcherzu brata.

Ale obudzonego piosenką Asii Sama znacznie bardziej interesuje to, czy bawiąca się nimi osoba faktycznie nie ma już nowych pomysłów na zabijanie Deana.


End file.
